


Belonging

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being with Zeke makes Casey feel like he finally belongs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/ink_gypsy/pic/0003qk4d/g25)

 

Casey's still getting used to the sex. He likes it, even when it hurts. Zeke is surprisingly gentle, but taking Zeke's cock inside him still hurts, even when Zeke goes slow. It will get better, will hurt less, the books say so, but even with the pain, when Zeke's inside him, Casey never wants it to end.

Marybeth had been the one from another planet, but all his life, Casey's felt like _he_ was the alien, the stranger in a strange land, so different from everyone else, never really belonging.

Sex with Zeke has changed all that. For the first time in his life, he doesn't feel like an alien. When he's with Zeke, when Zeke's inside him, he finally has a place where he belongs, and what means even more to him, someone he belongs to. And for Casey, that's worth any amount of pain.


End file.
